rolvefandomcom-20200215-history
Typical Colors 2
Typical Colors 2 is a FPS game created by the ROLVe Community on December 5, 2015. Classes Differences from Team Fortress 2 General *BLU (Builders League United) is replaced with GCD (Greetrus's Construction and Design). **The players that are on GCD are wearing green instead of blue. *RED (Reliable Excavation Demolition) is renamed to RE (Reday Engineering). *All classes are renamed. *All voicelines for all classes are replaced, but are similar to the voicelines from TF2. *The administrator is a male (Voiced by TF2 Community Contributor Benjamoose) *All stock weapons have different models/animations instead of the models/animations from TF2. *Game has unlockables that are not even in TF2 (more playstyles). *All classes have different speed and health compared to the classes in TF2. *No random critical hits *All weapons can count headshots (cosmetic) but will not add additional damage unless it's a sniper rifle Classes Flanker (Scout) * Double jumping makes a noise and the direction of the jump is based on where the user looks while performing the double jump. Trooper (Soldier) * Rocket jumping is simpler in terms of getting momentum and vertical velocity. Arsonist (Pyro) * The class has 150 hp (25- hp compared to the original). * Airblasting stickybombs will detonate them instead of pushing them away. Annihilator (Demoman) * The class has 185 hp (10+ hp compared to the original). * The default melee weapon is the Sword, which has similar range to the Demoman's Eyelander and inflicts more damage. Brute (Heavy) * The class has 330 hp (30+ hp compared to the original). * The Minigun is replaced by the M249. It lacks a spinup and fires faster, but has larger recoil, less ammo, and slows down the user while the weapon is active. Mechanic (Engineer) * The class has 130 hp (5+ hp compared to the original). * Buildings have different models compared to the original. * The wrench inflicts less damage to enemies compared to TF2. Doctor (Medic) *The class uses a pistol instead of a syringe gun, so they have to rely on hitscan not projectiles. *The class has 140 hp (10- hp compared to the original) Marksman (Sniper) * The class has 135 hp (10+ hp compared to the original). Agent (Spy) * The class has 135 hp (10+ hp compared to the original). * Backstabs will only work when you attack with your cursor facing the back of their torso, making it impossible to do a Matador Stab. Gamemodes Arena The game's elimination mode where the two teams must battle eachother until they're the last standing team. Vs Bosses RE has to defeat bosses from the GCD team who has superior abilties and amount of hp based on the amount of players in RE Payload GCD must escort a cart holding an explosive through a series of checkpoints and into the RE's base within a certain amount of time. Capture the Flag Like TF2, you must capture 3 briefcases to win the game. King of the Hill Keep your ground at the control point until the time runs out. Category:Games